The night of the killing
by the1madnesswithin
Summary: Boris looses it and leaves ashllyn in danger POV Ashllyn


I look over at Boris who is intently staring at the sky again the words "I need to kill something." is still echoing in my ears. I look at him and gingerly place my hand on his arm. "Boris?" He jerks away and places his hand on his head "ow" he mumbles. "What's wrong?" He takes a few clumsy steps away from me then shudders.

He straighten ups pulls out his gun faces me and points it directly at my head. "Boris!" I scream and he shoots the tree above my head. It seems as if he is forcing himself to try and turn around.

He succeeded he turned around and looked at everything frantically. "Boris?" I whispered. "A-"he stopped short, shuddered, and sprinted into the woods. Then I heard a scream.

I ran to try and keep up with him I jumped into the treetops and watched him. He looked panicked and frantic like he was trying to escape something. "Oh god" I whisper to myself.

We arrive at a castle as I see him scaling a nearby tree. He balances on a limb then pulls a gun out. I jump over to him and I grab his wrist. "What are you doing?" He growled at me and spoke with a voice that was angry and cruel "Let go of me!" I caught a look in his eyes and the pleaded for me to help him, to stop him.

Then suddenly he jumped out of the tree and onto the ground taking two of the castle guards by surprise and shooting them in the face as they scream in terror. I hop down from the tree and yell "Boris look at me" I look at you but you won't turn around, "I will not let you go that easy!" Boris runs away from me and shoots another guard as one snuck up from behind him and slashes him in the back, "ARG!"

I look around and yell "JACE!" Jace shows up with a smirk on his face and his long black hair covering his eyes. "Indeed I knew this would happen." He grabs Boris and flips him over. "Hmmm…" "Well?" "No demon", for as you see Jace was a shadow hunter but good to us. Boris starts to squirm as he tries to escape Jace's grasp. "LET GO!" he starts to reach for his gun, "I WILL KILL YOU!" I grab his guns before he could get to it. "Well what's wrong with him then? You're the shadow hunter." Jace thinks for a minute "It could be a memory spell." "GIVE ME MY GUNS AND LET ME GO AND GET OUT OF HERE THIS IS MY TERRITORY!" Boris flips Jace over and breaks free and starts running towards me. Jace catches up to him and sticks a needle in his arm. Boris collapses and Jace disappears just when Queen Vivaldi emerges from her castle.

The queen points to me and screams "I demand to know what's going on here little girl. Blood will be here any minute. You are luck not to be getting executed!" Blood shows up "Vivaldi I will handle this thank you." The queen scoffed and in a huff walked away.

I grab Boris's arm and I manage to get the words "I'm not leaving him" out. "Fine you can tag along." He picked up Boris then swung him over his shoulder. I stand and follow as I clench my fists together.

Blood continued walking as he decided to ask me a few questions. "Now did he seem distant at all and by any chance did he tell you if he couldn't see?" "No, he was assassinating everything. He was screaming and," I look away, "acting demented." I shove my hand in my pocket and grab my stelle. He shook his head "No, before that." I think "Well we went fishing then I heard a noise. So we went to look, it was a bunch of men with a human girl. He said he couldn't see them and they almost molested me. However, he killed them. Then I told him about shadow hunters and he went mad." Blood looked up into the sky and I got a little nervous for a second until he spoke. "You see the moon? It's full… which means we lock him up. I'm surprised he didn't kill you; you must be special to him. He usually shoots everything in a two foot radius." I take out my stelle. "Why didn't he shoot me?" "You could be anything from a good friend to a love interest."

I hold the stelle up to my wrist "Oh I see.. ow." Blood looks at me, "What are you doing?" "It's called a stelle it gives me runes. I use the runes to heal, erase memories, anything really." "Oh erasing memories are you?" "No I am not I just got hurt when I fell from the tree, that's all." "Good if you forgot him there would be a very good chance of death. The last time he killed someone he loved he almost drowned." "Now I wis- what… what? Loved? He..what?" "What like you never fell in love before?" "No its not- is he in love now?" "Can't tell there is a good chance of it though." I blush then hide in a tree "Woah… excuse me." I come back down "So what are you going to do?" "lock him up in the dungeon."

We approach Hatters Mansion and Boris starts to stir. Blood begins running and I follow him down to the basement. He opens a door into a jail that he claimed could hold any type of being. He lied Boris down on a cot and faced me. "Would you like to stay the night?"

I checked my watch and thought that they most likely already locked me out of the house. "Sure" He led me up to an empty room. "Here you are if you need anything just ask. I also have a time for us to meet tomorrow for tea to discuss what happened. Goodnight Ashllyn." "Oh ok Goodnight Blood."


End file.
